PrintDust's Collection: ER
by PrintDust
Summary: A collection of my ER poetry.
1. Chapter 1

Most of these are old. I posted them at least 4-5 years ago. Some of them are older than that. You can expect, from this collection, poems that link to events across the entire series, as well as a variety of characters and themes.

I will attempt where each one fits as I go but there are no promises. Like I said, it's been a long time.

The poem posted below was written for the character Maggie Wyczenski.

Put a flower in your hair.

Now you're dancing everywhere.

You always wished you could have had

the kind of life that wasn't sad.

You never took the high road.

You never got the chance.

You really should have seen it,

The broken woman's dance.

It's almost like you're flying.

But you're drowning in the flight.

And no one comes to save you,

for you're such a pretty sight.

You're wrapped up in this darkness.

Illuminating from within,

bathing these cold places,

with 'what is' and 'could have been'.

Take it now so gently.

Take that flower from your hair.

Don't you know your trapped here?

You're not dancing anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Written about Carter. Most likely related to Carter/Abby drama, as most of these will be.

* * *

The luck of the draw.

The role of the dice.

The moment of regret,

that made you think twice.

The moment you left her.

The moment you dared

to accuse her of this.

The moment you cared.

The second you left her.

When you walked on this ice.

And now you can't blame anyone.

You rolled the dice.


	3. Chapter 3

Written about Carter: posted orginially after "All in the Family" aired.

* * *

It rushes in my ears

I hit the floor

I'm covered in it

It leaves its mark towards the door

It on my face

It came from inside

It's in her hair

In the tears she's cried.

It's in my mouth

Sliding down my throat

I try to call out but it makes me choke.

She's whispering something

But gurgles in her shout,

I want to scream but it wont let it out.

I lie in it dying

In on this trauma room floor

Watching as it seeps through

The cracks in the door.

It tastes almost salty,

The essence of my life

Its covers me whole

Stolen with a knife


	4. Chapter 4

Written about Carter. Not sure why, or what the inspiration was.

* * *

Could have been anything

Or done nothing at all

Its funny how the weak ones

are the last ones to fall.

It's strange how it's lonely

In the most crowded places

It's funny how it fills up

And consumes all these spaces.

I could have been anything

But I chose this to spite you,

I wanted to hurt you inside out

And all the way through.

Did I think if I left you?

It wouldn't matter anyway,

Did I think if I hurt you it would

Make it okay?

Maybe I didn't think anything,

Nothing at all

Funny how the strong ones are

The first ones to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Written about Abby after the season 11 episode, Skin.

* * *

She shook so hard she could not breathe

She opened her eyes, but she could not see.

The room was dark,

She was safe in bed,

Between her sheets,

But not in her head.

A gun at her temple

Blood on her hands

Her heart beating so fast,

Reliving the past.

Stitching him up with a needle and thread

Knowing if she didn't save him

She too would be dead.

Cramped in the back of a black SUV,

Now she's giving CPR

In the dirt on her knees.

Her arms are burning

Now her eyes are too

Brimming with tears

The past beginning anew.

Alone in the dark,

With her knees at her chin

The fear pulling her apart,

And consuming from within.


	6. Chapter 6

Written about Abby and Maggie Wyczenski.

* * *

Everything looks so different,

When you're blinded by the innocence,

When everything wasn't quite so dark,

Before this unforgiving disease left it mark.

Before it consumed you

Took us all whole,

Before it stole my childhood

And ate your soul.

I can't blame you,

And even if I could

I'm not even sure the child in me would.


	7. Chapter 7

Written about Abby, I'm pretty sure. To be honest I can't remember. I believe this was written based of Spoilers about Carter's first return from Africa.

* * *

If you wake me up

Do you promise to lie?

Make it all okay with

The tales you tell,

Don't make me wake up

To this living hell.

Pretend your still with me

Pretend your still mine

Pretend I didn't drink

You away with a bottle of

Wine.

Let's pretend I'm stronger,

Don't look at me that way,

Don't ask me to say it

Don't make me beg you to stay.

Just let me slumber,

Hide in my dreams deep,

If you're going to be honest

Then just let me sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

An Abby-inspired poem. That's about all I can gather from it.

* * *

It's not her fault that she's so cold,

For these unforgiving nights have

Taken hold.

She's all alone in the walls she built,

Hating everything she never felt.

It's not her fault,

They broke her heart,

But to proud to admit she's been

Torn apart.

To proud to lie down

Rest her head for a while

To proud to cry,

And to broken to smile.

It's not her fault,

That she's so cold,

But these unforgiving nights have

Taken hold.


	9. Chapter 9

This was written for Carter and Abby towards the end of their relationship. What can I say? I was an angsty love-torn preteen writing about adult relationships. Everything seemed very dramatic and tragic at the time.

* * *

Reflections of the years now lost,

We gained less than what it cost.

We gave it up without a fight,

We gained our eyes but lost

our sight.

Oh what I would have givin' up,

For just one second more with you,

Drag it out, and drag me down,

All the things that we saw through.

All the times I left you standing

All the times you broke my heart,

Standing there your eyes demanding,

Right on target, a piercing dart.

I break the mirror with your reflection

It cuts my hands with scars that stay,

We may not have got all that we wanted,

But that doesn't mean we don't have to pay.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This was written for Jing-Mei and her Father.

* * *

I hate him so much.

I can't take anymore.

I can't even remember

what I'm doing it for.

It's not his fault,

I know it's true

Like I know there is nothing

else I can do.

I do my best.

I take the time.

But it's too far to walk,

and too high to climb.

I inject it slowly.

I hold the syringe tight.

Usually it's to save, but,

this time to end life.

He looks at me sadly.

Questions in his eyes.

Ask me no questions,

and I will tell you no lies.

I say I do it for him.

To end all his pain.

But I do it for me,

Yet it seems all the same.

I tell him I love him.

Place lips on forehead.

I'm relieved but I'm crying,

My father is dead.


End file.
